


the gleaming, bright light

by cerikino



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, One-Shot, Post-Timeskip, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), could not bring myself to kill of anyone so there's definite canon breakage, everyone in fire emblem: three houses deserves to be happy, haha what can i say, well mostly everyone hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerikino/pseuds/cerikino
Summary: It's been a long ride. There were plenty of tears shed, lots of wounds to be bandaged and days where they just were completely exhausted. It almost seemed like there was no end to this war. Things just kept going on and on, until one day, there was their chance.Now they're able to be in each other's arms today with matching rings shining under the moonlight. Something that they've wanted for a long time.





	the gleaming, bright light

Bodies entangle with one another under the thick fabric of the blanket as the moon illuminates their figures. Surely enough, their bodies are bare of any sort of clothing with the grandest of royal garbs left strewn across the wooden floor. Gentle laughs flutter out from their mouths and fill the room as tan fingers run through tousled blond locks. This same hand slides up high enough to jokingly tug at the small ponytail that’s tied with a blue ribbon. The gesture elicits a small huff of amusement from its owner before Dimitri shifts in place, pressing a hand against the soft plush of the pillow and hovering over Claude.

“Oh? This is a familiar sight I haven’t seen in a long time,” murmurs Claude. His fingers run across Dimitri’s muscular forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its stead. A snicker leaves his pink lips as he feels the other shudder slightly at the feeling.

“Mmm, I missed the times when we used to lie like this. It felt like forever ago, Claude.” Dimitri chuckles as Claude’s warm hand moves up to cup his cheek, which he willingly leans into. With the two being the kings of their respective countries, it meant that neither of them quite had the time to settle down with one another. Settle down emotionally and well, physically in bed too. A calloused thumb rubs against his cheek.

“Well, we’re here together, aren’t we, your _Kingliness_?” A soft smile washes across Claude’s features. A smile that would always reach his eyes whenever he was in Dimitri’s presence. The sight alone just made Dimitri smile in return.

Only today they were allowed some time alone away from their kingly duties with Almyra and Fódlan. Just something rather _important_ came up. Something important that left a cool sensation against Dimitri’s face: the golden ring newly donned on Claude’s finger.

Despite the bloody war felt endless with treks across lands that would greatly tire the troops, everything fell into their rightful places. Aided by Byleth’s return a year ago, the conflict had surprisingly come to an end where Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude all survived. Misunderstandings and differences were somehow resolved between the three leaders. For sure, there was corruption done by Rhea’s doing. This was hidden deep within the church itself.

Unfortunate that an ending like this had to be traded in with the cost of numerous lives. 

Edelgard and Dimitri, despite being at each other’s throats for the longest time, worked together to reform Fódlan. Edelgard herself, stated that she wanted no part in becoming the leader after she abolished the crest system. In fact, she told both of them that she would’ve given up the throne for someone else to rule. This left Dimitri to rule over Fódlan as Claude opted out of the throne as well. He remembered both of their surprised faces too well when he told both of them that there was already another throne waiting for him back home.

Together, the three of them would rebuild the country into something better than before.

That said, during the course of the war, Dimitri and Claude’s relationship took great twists and turns. The pair fell in love with each other during academy days, however, the sudden war breaking out at Garreg Mach tore them apart. They were forced to handle the state of their own territories at the young age of eighteen.

The day where it was rumored of Dimitri’s execution and death had left Claude shellshocked. For a long time, Claude shot others a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He dealt with the grieving and pain for as long as he could in public.

Then there was another dramatic twist on the day when the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance came together at Grondor. No one quite expects to see their “supposedly dead” beloved running across the field with only the though of bloodlust on their mind. And for Claude to try and hide the fact that he wasn’t affected by Dimitri’s execution all this time… it was just all insanely overwhelming. The encounter wasn’t too pretty either, but the Alliance leader was committed to figuring out something with Dimitri.

And somehow it all worked out in the end. It took its sweet, sweet time, but Dimitri and Claude eventually created an alliance with one another in order to fight back the Empire. However, neither of them quite expected to fall in love all over again. They were both scarred in different ways, mentally and physically from this war. So, Dimitri nor Claude thought they could get back to where they used to be. The option of starting anew wasn’t left out of the equation though.

They promised to someday be in each other’s arms again before they were torn apart at Garreg Mach. Then they made that promise again. To promise a day where they were together and there was no violence, no bloodshed and no more deaths from this war. Today was proof of it. Although, being naked together probably wasn’t on the list. It just happened.

The proposal was done in secret during the war. If everything were to come crashing down, and one of them did not get out alive, the two of them still wanted to have something that showed their bond. Secrets were spilled as Claude told Dimitri of his secret of being part Almyran. Dimitri, of course, had no actual reaction. He loved Claude and that was that.

So when these five years of pain and suffering finally ended, the day they were to be wed in Faerghus was planned months in advance. It was the utmost importance that both Almyra and Fódlan would take their time to recover from the war. The idea was nearly impossible as the couple could not find a day or a time where the two of them could be free of their responsibilities as kings. Only more was added to the load when they also planned to marry in Claude’s homeland.

As their planned date for the wedding arrived, the two found themselves still unable to free themselves from their own countries. So the wedding was pushed off for days, which turned into weeks and then into months. At this point, it almost seemed like they would never actually marry.

Hilda, who was sick of watching Claude look longingly at the ring on his finger, decided that she would take action this time around. As much as she loved to joke around with Claude, the ax-wielder still cared for her friend. Done in secret, she contacted Annette, writing her a note that told her to try to free up Dimitri’s schedule in a few days. Hilda, too, would do the same. If any noble came prancing up to her and asking for Claude’s assistance, she would wave them off with a, “He’s busy right now. You know, him being the king of Almyra and whatnot, right? Claude’s doing all his kingly duties, so, if I were to give you some advice, come later! Or never, that’s also a good choice.”

Of course, there were multitudes of people asking for Claude and Hilda felt like she bit off more than she could chew. Though Hilda made sure that she or Lorenz was to deal with it. Even if she would have to muster more effort than she would have **liked** it to be. What she does for Claude sometimes.

The efforts done by the two weren’t left unnoticed by Claude though. The tasks both Hilda and Lorenz carried out did raise suspicions for him. Whenever he tried to get involved, neither of his friends would let him. And Claude thought **he** was the king around here… From what Claude already knew, it didn’t seem like they were doing anything wrong though, he knew they were planning something. For sure, the invitation to Faerghus seemed very, _very suspicious_. Looks were shot towards both of his friends as he read over it. Yet Claude decided not to question them. It was a long time since he last saw of Dimitri anyways.

Then the surprise was revealed. Well, it wasn’t much of one since Claude was expecting something, but maybe an actual wedding in Faerghus wasn’t on his list. 

The wedding wasn’t big, as it consisted mostly of their friends and really no one else. Perhaps there were a few guards perched outside the door, but there weren’t any nobles or any other political figures. Edelgard even came in attendance along with the rest of the Black Eagles. There was lively chatter between one another, reminiscent of times at Garreg Mach. Now, this was how a class reunion should’ve gone. 

During that very moment, Dimitri and Claude shared vows as each other’s beloved, leaving their titles as kings at the doorstep. Tears were shed by both before lips came together, confirming that they were both officially wedded to one another. Things weren’t quite planned after this so the wedding did end short and sweet. The newlyweds had other things on their minds anyway, specifically in the bedroom. 

So here they were together on a mattress, bathed by moonlight.

Claude lets out a breathy laugh before he loops his arms around Dimitri’s neck, “What I really mean, _Dima,_ is that I haven’t seen you under the moon’s rays since our days in the academy.” He chuckles when Dimitri leans down to nuzzle the side of his cheek. Warm breath ghosts near his neck as he feels Dimitri move over slightly.

“Can’t I say the same for you? That day is something I cannot quite forget…” Dimitri says before he presses a light kiss to tanned skin.

Their first kiss was at the Goddess Tower during the ball. They were under the moonlight during the time they confessed to each other. Both of them could say that they never felt so happy before, but from what Dimitri and Claude already knew and experienced, it was short-lived.

Claude holds back a huff of laughter. “You were so cute! Blushing and completely embarrassed while you stumbled over your own words—!” He’s cut off when Dimitri’s hand presses down against him, causing Claude’s breath to hitch. “H-Hey, t-that’s not fair…” he mumbles as a growing blush spreads across his face.

“Mmm, fair or not fair… let me treat you, Claude.”

“Is that so? Huh, then I shall let myself get spoiled by the king of Fódlan.”

Chuckles leave their mouths before lips press against one another with their rings shining under the gleaming, bright light.

After all this waiting and want, they’re finally able to be with one another. 

Just like how they wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, i originally wrote this for fictober, but then i got too lazy to do anymore so i have this!! for sure, i think there is some oocness and canon breakage since i don't actually own the game, but i wanted to write them married !! also... it's up to ur guys' mind for what they did like they could've snuggled up or idk consummated their marriage :^)
> 
> either way, thank u for reading my fic!! and cava, han, nyasper, if u guys are out there, thank u for looking over this ;___;


End file.
